<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mountains by JimmyPenguin421</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26051680">Mountains</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JimmyPenguin421/pseuds/JimmyPenguin421'>JimmyPenguin421</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Happy Endings [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Camping, Crack Treated Seriously, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Post-Episode: s05e20 The Wrong Jedi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:09:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,694</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26051680</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JimmyPenguin421/pseuds/JimmyPenguin421</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Ahsoka leaves the Order, Anakin decides that he's not going to let her go. At least, not alone.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anakin Skywalker &amp; Ahsoka Tano, CT-27-5555 | Fives | ARC-5555 &amp; Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi &amp; Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi &amp; Anakin Skywalker, Padmé Amidala &amp; Ahsoka Tano, Padmé Amidala &amp; Obi-Wan Kenobi &amp; Anakin Skywalker &amp; Ahsoka Tano, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Happy Endings [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1858375</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>106</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Mountains</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey everyone! Hope you're having a nice day/night!<br/>So the other day I was talking to Melwa Rat (on fanfiction.net) and she said, "I feel like Anakin should have just taken Obi-Wan, maybe Yoda, and the entire 501 with him and just left. they could live in a cute little camper in the mountains and eat sandwiches or something I don't know." And so this story was born! I hope you enjoy it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Anakin watched as Ahsoka walked off into the sunset, away from the Temple, away from the Jedi, away from him.</p><p>A tear slipped out of his eye and rolled down his cheek, despite his best efforts to hold it back.</p><p>He had fought so hard to get her back, and now she was just… leaving.</p><p>If he was being honest, he knew that she wasn’t leaving because of him, that she was grateful for everything he had done for her, that it hurt her to leave just as much as it did him.</p><p>But it still hurt so much.</p><p><em> She’s hurting more than you, </em> Anakin told himself. <em>Stop feeling sorry for yourself. </em></p><p>
  <em> You still have a home. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> She has nothing. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> She’s alone and lost and helpless. </em>
</p><p>“No!” he said out loud.</p><p>She wasn’t going to be alone or lost or helpless. Not if he could help it.</p><p>Drawing in a shaky breath, he ran after her, just as the tips of her montrals were disappearing down the steps.</p><p>“Ahsoka!” he called, his voice feeling strange and tight in his throat, his boots tapping against the duracrete tiles as he ran.</p><p>Well, this felt familiar.</p><p>He prayed that she would stop again, hear him out again even though he probably didn’t deserve it.</p><p>And indeed, she did.</p><p>When he got to the top of the steps, she was looking up at him, having stopped a few steps down. He scrambled down to the same step.</p><p>“What?” she asked, her voice sounding the way his felt—tight, rough, broken. Tears shone in her eyes and on her face.</p><p>He took her by the shoulders. “Ahsoka, remember what I said? About how I understand?”</p><p>She nodded slowly.</p><p>“Well, I’m acting on it.”</p><p>Her jaw dropped. “Wha… but...”</p><p>“Ahsoka. Snips.” He looked into her eyes. “I’m not gonna let you be alone. We can get Padmé, Obi-Wan, Rex and the boys, and just go to Naboo and live in the mountains or something, I don’t know. But I can’t just let you leave.”</p><p>She stared at him for a moment.  </p><p>Then, slowly, a hopeful smile spread across her face, just as it had all those years ago when Anakin had accepted her as his Padawan.</p><p>Anakin could feel himself smiling too. He held out his arms, and she lunged toward him, throwing her arms around his middle.</p><p>“You’re stuck with me, Snips,” he chuckled, more tears escaping his eyes as they held each other close. "Oh, Force, I was so scared."</p><p>He felt her nod against his chest, agreement and relief flowing through their bond.</p><p>“We’re okay now,” he said, more for himself than for her. “We’re okay.”</p><p>They stayed like that for a long time, swaying back and forth, the wind whipping around them as they held each other.</p><p>Eventually, Anakin pulled back.</p><p>“Well,” he said, wiping his eyes. “Shall we?” He gestured down the Temple steps.</p><p>She smiled up at him, wiping her own eyes. “Yeah, let’s go.”</p><p>He threw an arm around her shoulders and they started down the steps together.</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>That night, several shuttles landed in the mountains of Naboo.</p><p>Anakin and Padmé were the first to disembark, followed shortly by Obi-Wan and Ahsoka.</p><p>“This look good?” Anakin said, gesturing around the clearing he had found.</p><p>“It’s perfect, Ani,” Padmé said, laying her hand on his shoulder.</p><p>“Yes, it looks great,” Ahsoka agreed loudly before Anakin and Padmé could get too romantic.</p><p>The other shuttles’ ramps lowered, and clone troopers, most without armor, began exiting the ships.</p><p>“Hi guys!” Anakin yelled, waving at them.</p><p>A few troopers waved back.</p><p>“Okay,” Anakin said. “Ahsoka, you can get the tents. Padmé and I will handle the food. Obi-Wan, you…” Anakin waved his hands at Obi-Wan, “go… organize or something, I don’t know. Do your thing.”</p><p>Obi-Wan rolled his eyes and went off to just generally help everything run smoothly.</p><p>Ahsoka carried the tents out of the shuttle, using the Force for those she couldn’t actually hold.</p><p>Which left Padmé and Anakin alone on the ship.</p><p>They turned to each other and, without speaking, just leaned together, holding each other.</p><p>“It’s beautiful,” Padmé murmured.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“All of it.”</p><p>"Yeah,” Anakin said, looking out at Obi-Wan directing Ahsoka where to put the tents, Ahsoka smiling and laughing along with the clones as she did so, the soft, bright stars glittering in the dark sky.</p><p>As they watched, Ahsoka turned and saw them. She raised her hands to her mouth and called, “Are you two just going to cuddle all night or are you going to be useful?”</p><p>Anakin and Padmé held each other for a moment more, just to mess with Ahsoka.</p><p>She rolled her eyes and went back to whatever it was she was doing.</p><p>Anakin chuckled. “Snippy little Snips.”</p><p>Padmé sighed. “She’s not so little anymore.”</p><p>“No. Stop. My little baby Snips is never going to grow up.”</p><p>“I can hear you!” Ahsoka called.</p><p>Padmé laughed. “Okay, let’s go,” she said, letting go of Anakin and going to get the food they had brought.</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>By the time Anakin and Padmé joined the others, Obi-Wan had gotten a fire going (probably by cheating and using his lightsaber). Some of the clones were sitting around the fire, occasionally throwing in sticks and watching them burn. Ahsoka and some other clones were running around, throwing a plastic disc back and forth.</p><p>“We have brought food!” Anakin declared proudly, rolling up with two coolers and floating a box in the air with the Force.</p><p>"Look out!" someone yelled.</p><p>Anakin turned toward the voice just in time for the flying disc to smack him in the face with a <em>thunk. </em></p><p>"Ow," Anakin muttered, rubbing at his face. "Stop laughing, Snips!"</p><p>"Sorry, General!" Fives said, running over to him. "Are you okay?"</p><p>"It's fine," Anakin said, waving his hand. "And you don't have to call me General, remember?"</p><p>"Right. Sorry, Mr. Skywalker!" Fives grabbed the disc and ran back to the others.</p><p>Anakin laughed and shook his head. He helped Padmé gather the coolers and boxes into a makeshift table. They got out the food and laid it out on top. There was every type of sandwich supply imaginable (and then some), various fruits and snacks, and bread. Lots of bread.</p><p>"Food time!" Anakin called.</p><p>A line was formed, and everyone passed by the table, picking up something to eat. Soon enough, they were all settled around the fire, talking and laughing quietly.</p><p>“What is that?” Anakin asked, nodding at Obi-Wan's food.</p><p>“This is a sandwich, Anakin. You eat it.”</p><p>“Yeah, I know, what’s <em>on</em> the sandwich, Obi-Wan?”</p><p>“Does it matter? It’s my dinner, not yours," Obi-Wan said, taking another bite.</p><p>“Hm…" Anakin leaned over to look. "I see lettuce… tomato… cheese… is that it?!”</p><p>Obi-Wan didn't speak. He never did when he had food in his mouth.</p><p>“Why don’t you put something actually substantial on there?” Anakin went on.</p><p>“Like meat?” Ahsoka suggested.</p><p>“Yeah, like meat,” Anakin agreed.</p><p>Obi-Wan swallowed. “Why don’t you put something healthy on yours?”</p><p>“Well, I have… uh… bread. And bread is made from… plants?”</p><p>Obi-Wan gave Anakin an unimpressed look, and Anakin could feel Padmé doing the same from his other side. Ahsoka was giggling and trying unsuccessfully to hide it.</p><p>“To each his own, then,” Obi-Wan said, taking another bite of his sandwich.</p><p>"Whatever," Anakin muttered.</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>After everyone had finished eating, some of the clones went to bed. Others stayed around the fire for a while, talking or just watching the flames.</p><p>“So, old man,” Anakin said, leaning back and looking over at Obi-Wan, “this better than whatever it was you were doing?”</p><p>Obi-Wan shrugged. “It’s a nice change of pace.”</p><p>Anakin nodded. "Speaking of which…" He pointed at Ahsoka, who had fallen asleep on Obi-Wan's shoulder.</p><p>Obi-Wan looked at her and chuckled softly. "All worn out, hmm?"</p><p>"Yep," Anakin said, stretching and yawning. "Maybe we should follow her example." He stood up and turned to the few clones still sitting around the fire. "Don't forget to put out the fire when you're done."</p><p>"Sir yes sir," Fives said, giving a little salute with two fingers. "Kidding," he added quickly.</p><p>Anakin rolled his eyes and went over to Ahsoka, laying his hand on her head. "Snips?"</p><p>Her eyes half-opened, blinking sleepily. "Skyguy?"</p><p>"Yep. Come on, time for bed."</p><p>"Wasn't sleeping."</p><p>Anakin chuckled. "I never said you were. Come on." He and Obi-Wan gently helped Ahsoka stand up.</p><p>"I can walk," she mumbled, brushing their hands away.</p><p>"She really does take after you, Anakin," Obi-Wan said as he, Anakin, and Padmé followed Ahsoka to their tent.</p><p>"Like having confidence in her very excellent abilities? Yeah, I agree."</p><p>Padmé shoved him lightly. "Or refusing to accept help."</p><p>“Because of her confidence in her own abilities,” Anakin repeated, smirking at her.</p><p>She rolled her eyes.</p><p>When they got into the tent, there was a short debate about who would be where. Anakin and Padmé were together, of course, so then Obi-Wan was next to Anakin and Ahsoka was next to Padmé. There was some shuffling around, but soon everyone was settled.</p><p>“Good night, everyone,” Anakin said.</p><p>“’Night.”</p><p>“Good night.”</p><p>“’Night, Ani.”</p><p>There was silence for a minute.</p><p>“Is anyone else cold?” Anakin asked.</p><p>“No,” Obi-Wan said.</p><p>“Here.” Padmé moved closer to Anakin so they could share her blanket.</p><p>“Oh, that’s better. Thanks.”</p><p>There was silence again.</p><p>But only for a minute.</p><p>"Padmé?"</p><p>"Yes, Ahsoka?"</p><p>"Are there bears here?"</p><p>Padmé laughed softly. "No, I don't believe there are."</p><p>"Okay." Ahsoka snuggled closer to Padmé and yawned. “Good night.”</p><p>“Good night, Ahsoka. Sleep well.”</p><p>There was another silence.</p><p>This time, it lasted almost two minutes.</p><p>Then Anakin broke it again.</p><p>“Come on, Obi-Wan. We’re all really cozy and warm over here. You don’t wanna be left out, do you?”</p><p>Obi-Wan sighed. Anakin could almost sense him rolling his eyes.</p><p>Then he moved over to Anakin so that their sides were touching, just barely, and threw some of his blanket over Anakin.</p><p>“Ah. Thanks.”</p><p><em> “Good night, </em> Anakin.”</p><p>“Yep. ‘Night, Obi-Wan.”</p><p>This time, the silence lasted and the four friends soon drifted off to sleep, warmed and comforted by each other’s presence.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>